Axel Should Know Better
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. Dedicated to Saber-Kon, Shrouded-Obsession, and Taymeho. Axel really, honestly should know better. Roxas and his chocolate obsession? You never, ever, cross it. AkuRoku one-shot with hinted LeoSo, Zemyx, and mentioned CloAer.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: So I tried to own Roxas and Sora, but then I got bitch slapped by Axel and Leon. I do not own, god, I hope they're happy. Jerks.

**Title**: Axel Should Know Better

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Uh... Roxas humor...? And shonen-ai, it's not really yaoi, LULZ.

**Summary**: Axel really, honestly should know better. Roxas and his chocolate obsession? You never, ever, cross it. AkuRoku one-shot with hinted LeoSo, Zemyx, and mentioned CloAer.

**Prompt**: AkuRoku, chocolate, obsession, Sora, Leon, Demyx, and Seifer (I honestly have no idea how the hell I found it XD)

**Dedication**: To Saber-Kon, Shrouded-Obsession, and Taymeho, for no random reason at all. Honestly. No random reason.

* * *

**Axel Should Know Better**

* * *

If there was something Axel hated, it was being cold. And snow, and rain, and hail. Anything that basically was below normal temperature, and it wasn't fair he was out on his boyfriend's doorstep, hair completely around his shoulders as the water removed the gel, and just as the rain was seeming to let up the sprinklers turned on as if to laugh at him.

This wasn't fair, he decided, while he was moping outside, Roxas was sitting in front of a warm, toasty fire. He could all-but-feel Sora's eyes gazing at him from the window, as if telling him to go home. But he wasn't, he was not going to move so long as he made that comment to his boyfriend.

Naturally, at 8:00 PM when Axel appeared on the doorstep with a box of homemade chocolate (his mother, Elena, could actually cook when she wasn't trying to kill him or Reno, and their father, Tseng, would help her when he wasn't too busy making his famous hot drinks) Roxas had all but thrown him to the ground with hugs and murmurs of affection.

So, as usual, he got invited inside, and got to cuddle his lover on the couch as Sora was up in his room calling his own boyfriend (Leon apparently talked to him every night the younger brunet wasn't at his house), Demyx was calling his own boyfriend (probably to talk about music while his boyfriend, Zexion, merely stayed quiet since he wasn't as all-knowing as him when it was about music), and their mother, Aeris, was out with their father, Cloud, to dinner while the kids ordered pizza.

He had helped himself to generous slices of pepperoni, sausage, and green bell pepper pizza, then decided that he should wedge himself between Aeris's billions of couch pillows and Roxas. The blond smiled sweetly at him, already wooed by the chocolate, before he lay he head against Axel's shoulder and the redhead thought he won for the night.

Oh, how he was wrong.

By the end of the movie (a favorite of the three brothers, 2 Fast 2 Furious: Tokyo Drift) the time reached 10:00 PM and Axel decided some 'proper' snuggling was in order. He leaned down and placed a kiss to Roxas's temple, the blond looked up at him with no emotion on his face before he continued to watch the movie credits. Taking it as a decent sign, Axel snuggled lower, arms wrapping around Roxas's waist and fingers lacing together and twitching in anticipation.

It was anything but anticipation for Roxas, who merely shoved one of his arms off with his own arm, before he raised his hand to his mouth and bit into a piece of dark chocolate. Axel paused, looking down to his boyfriend, who didn't look back up to him. He nuzzled his nose into Roxas's throat, breathing in the scent of clean soap and the chocolate his lover had been enjoying. Without waiting (and certainly Axel wasn't expecting) Roxas shoved his hand into Axel's face and the older teen was sent sprawling onto the floor, barely missing the coffee table by a few inches.

He sat up spluttering, "What the hell?!"

Roxas was halfway bitting into his bar of dark chocolate again, his words muffled by the dark sweetness in his mouth, "I'm eating chocolate."

"SO!?" Axel half snapped, ignoring Demyx, who came down the stairs, phone still clutched in hand as he chatted with his boyfriend, to grab a soda from the kitchen. The blond blinked at his friend, he then shrugged and grabbed a soda from the fridge before making his way up the stairs as Roxas said his next words.

"Your arm was blocking the way of my chocolate." Roxas nibbled his piece again, gaze flicking from the TV to Axel for a quick second before moving back.

"You can't put the chocolate down for one minute to kiss me?!" Axel hissed, pouting. He had never been around Roxas when the blond had this much chocolate to go through, and they didn't even start dating until two weeks ago. He was not happy.

"No." Roxas rolled his eyes, switching his foot over the other one to get more comfortable.

Axel huffed, glaring as he stood, "I'm not going to leave this house until you give me a goodnight kiss."

"Well then you must wait on the doorstep." The blond replied easily, "Because if it's a goodbye kiss you're not allowed back here until morning."

Ooh, Axel just struck out.

The redhead held in his groan, removing his arms from their crossed-over position before he grabbed his keys from the coffee table and stomped out to the doorstep where he was now waiting for the blond to finish his chocolate. He knew he should've been angry, and anyone else would've left, but he couldn't help but think Roxas was adorable during all this. Sora and Demyx had confronted him, asking millions of questions before they admitted he would be Roxas's first serious boyfriend and that the blond wasn't going to used to things quickly. The rain descended quickly, as if to go 'ha, you're in my territory'. He was going to gut Seifer the next time he saw him.

He could hear Sora through the window, softly, but not completely unnoticed, "He's still out there."

Roxas's voice was a soft, "So?" But he could hear something in his voice. Axel's watch read 11:30 PM, and he knew he would be out there for a good while. And now he would have to buy more hair gel, which would definitely cut his next pay check, which meant asking Reno for money. The horror.

By the time the sprinklers let up, he checked his watch again, midnight. With a sigh he buried himself deep within his soaking hoodie and hoped it would offer some warmth. There was nothing that he could do but leave, but he knew he wouldn't because he cared for Roxas that much.

"Hey."

He paused, turning before his eyes met his boyfriend's, who had opened the door without him knowing. Roxas's gaze met his, he thought it would be lightly cold, but it was glazed over with warmth. Behind him, Sora was smiling and Demyx was grinning and clutching his phone.

"Congratulations!" The two cheered behind his blond, and Axel blinked curiously.

He probably resembled a fish, from the look Roxas was giving him, "W-what?"

"You passed my test." Roxas responded lightly, pulling his boyfriend in before planting the kiss on his lips that Axel had been waiting the whole night for.

"Test?" Axel echoed carefully, eyes switching between the three boys.

"Any normal guy would have left." Sora replied.

"But you actually waited for Roxas!" Demyx chirped, "That means you actually care."

By now, Axel began to pout, "I suddenly want to leave." But as Roxas leaned up to place several kisses on his lips, he quickly had his arms around the squeaking blond and shared a rather deep kiss with him.

The other two laughed, leading Aeris and Cloud, who just got home, to the living room as Roxas gave a slight grin, "Want to spend the night?"

Axel gave a grin, eyes half-lidded, "You have no fucking idea."

And Roxas laughed, richly and full of warmth.

"Roxas, you still have leftover chocolate!" Demyx called from the living room.

"Finish it!" Roxas answered back, grasping Axel's arm and leading the redhead up the stairs as Sora and Demyx cried out in joy.

* * *

Tke: LULZ. OMFG. This so didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but it's still pretty good, I think. This is randomly dedicated to Saber-Kon, because she's love. Like, seriously. My partner in crime. And it's also dedicated to Shrouded-Obsession, for agreeing to be my beta. (Obviously this is un-beta'd because it's also dedicated to her). And Taymeho, who's just completely funny, and sweet, and so much fun to talk to. I love you guys so much for being my friends. Yay!

**XD ALERTS AND FAVORITES ARE LOVE, BUT REVIEWS ARE MY SOULS.**


End file.
